Das Beste Für Dich
by Elbe19
Summary: OS,Lily/James. James begeht den größten Fehler seines Lebens. Doch zum Glück hat Lily einen treuen Freund, der ihr zur Seite steht, während ihr Verlobter mit den Konsequenzen handeln muss...
1. Das Beste Für Dich

Das Beste Für Dich

Der Kampf war in vollem Gange. Ich duellierte mich gerade mit Dolohov, neben mir kämpfte Jane mit Yaxely während mein geliebter Verlobter und mein bester Freund es Rücken an Rücken gleichzeitig mit den beiden Lestranges und Travers aufgenommen hatten, da passierte es. Ich hatte Dolohow endlich erledigt, als mich ein Entwaffnungszauber heftig in der Brust traf und mich mit einer Wucht gegen die Wand schleuderte. „Lily! Nein!", rief jemand, doch ich konnte nicht sehen, wer. Alles war schwarz...

Mir war schlecht. Ich öffnete die Augen und setzte mich auf. Sofort wurde mir schwindelig und ich legte mich wieder hin.

„Lily? Du bist wach!", rief meine beste Freundin. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Schlecht...", brachte ich nur noch hervor und beugte mich über die Bettkante, um mich zu übergeben.

„Lily?", fragte Jane besorgt.

„Geht schon wieder", sagte ich erschöpft. Ich war verwirrt. Wo war ich? Was war passiert? Genau das fragte ich dann auch.

„Nun ja...Remus hat dich aus Versehen getroffen, du wurdest gegen die Wand geschleudert und hast das Bewusstsein verloren. Jetzt sind wir im St. Mungo.", erklärte Jane.

„Was ist mit den Anderen?", fragte ich, mich an den Kampf zurück erinnernd.

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte sie mich. „Mad-Eye hat ein Stück Nase verloren, dabei aber Rosier getötet. Sonst wurde niemand ernsthaft verletzt. Weder Todesser noch unsere Leute. Zum Glück! Ich ertrag es nicht, so viele Leute sterben zu sehen. Trotzdem könnte ich nicht nicht im Orden sein. Sirius und James waren vorhin hier. Sirius hat gesagt, er schaut später nochmal vorbei, James schafft es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr. Aber ich soll dir ausrichten, dass er dich sehr liebt."

"James wusste, dass ich aufwachen würde?" Ich lächelte.

„Er sagte, für den Fall, dass du aufwachst, wenn er nicht da ist."

„Wie geht es dir, Jane?"

„Naja, ich hab ein paar Kratzer abbekommen. Der am Bein war allerdings ziemlich tief. Aber alles in Nullkommanix geheilt..."

„Nein, Jane, ich meinte nicht physisch..."

Sie seufzte. Sirius und sie hatten sich vor zwei Wochen mal wieder getrennt.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Es ist hart, aber wir kommen miteinander aus. „

Ich drückte ihre Hand. „Na, das ist doch schon mal ein Fortschritt!", meinte ich und erinnerte sie lachend an die letzte Trennung der Beiden, bei der sie sich beide sehr pubertär aufgeführt hatten, und Jane fiel in mein Lachen ein.

Später, als Jane gegangen war, kam der Heiler, beziehungsweise mein Ausbilder, herein.

„Hallo, Miss Evans, er freut mich zu sehen, dass es Ihnen besser geht."

„Hallo, Mr O'Malley."

„Nun, Miss Evans, da haben Sie uns heute ganz schön einen Schrecken eingejagt, als Sie hier eintrafen, noch dazu wo Sie keine Schicht hatten! Sie dürfen das Krankenhaus aber schon heute wieder verlassen, bleiben Sie die nächsten Tage jedoch noch zu Hause. Vorher möchte ich Ihnen allerdings noch etwas sagen."

„Was sagen?", fragte ich besorgt.

„Ja, ich habe einige Untersuchungen durchgeführt und habe dabei etwas entdeckt."

„Etwas entdeckt?", rief ich nun völlig panisch und dachte dabei an Amy, meine beste Freundin neben Jane, die vor zwei Jahren an Krebs gestorben war.

„Keine Angst, Miss Evans, eigentlich ist es etwas sehr Schönes, das ich Ihnen mitzuteilen habe. Sie werden Mutter und Ihr Kind ist bei dem Kampf sehr wahrscheinlich nicht zu Schaden gekommen!"

Ich...ich bin schwanger?", fragte ich ungläubig.

O'Malley lächelte mich an. „Ja, Miss Evans, Sie sind schwanger."

'Oh mein Gott', dachte ich, als der Heiler gegangen war. Das kam irgendwie ein bisschen schnell. Schwanger mit 19! Wenn das meine Eltern wüssten...Über Kinder hatten James und ich noch gar nicht geredet. Es war klar, dass wir beide Kinder wollen, James am liebsten gleich fünf! Aber wir dachten eigentlich frühestens in ein paar Jahren würde das zum Thema werden...Trotzdem würde James sich freuen, das wusste ich. Und wenn ich so an die Zukunft dachte, so langsam freute ich mich auch, nachdem der erste Schock überwunden war.

„Lily!", rief Sirius von der Tür her und stürmte ins Zimmer.

„Sirius! Wie geht's dir?", fragte ich lächelnd.

„Gut Lily, aber wie geht's DIR? Ich lieg hier nicht im Krankenhaus..."

„Auch gut, ich darf schon wieder gehen", antwortete ich.

„Mein liebster Lily-Schatz, wenn du schon wieder gehen darfst, warum liegst du dann noch hier im Bett rum?"

„Ach, ich musste erst eine schockierende Nachricht verdauen", grinste ich.

„Und das wäre?", fragte er neugierig.

„Tut mir Leid, Sirius, aber das sollte mein Verlobter nun doch zuerst erfahren! Wo ist der überhaupt? Jeder hat mich schon besucht, außer ihm!", sagte ich enttäuscht.

„Er hat einfach sehr viel zu tun, Lily. Er hat heute Dienst. Ich hatte gestern 28 Stunden Schicht, deshalb hab ich heute frei. Ich hab ihn seit dem Kampf gestern auch nicht gesehen.", beruhigte er mich.

Ja, das macht Sinn, dachte ich.

Sirius begleitete mich dann auch gleich mit nach Hause, er wollte nicht, dass ich allein im großen Haus auf James wartete.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte ich, sobald wir ins Haus traten, meinen Gast kennend und mir meiner Pflicht als Gastgeberin bewusst.

„Nein danke, Lil!", sagte Sirius sehr laut und wollte sein Magenknurren übertönen.

Nicht mit mir! „Du HAST Hunger!", meinte ich lachend und wollte in die Küche gehen. Doch er hielt mich auf:"Nein, Lily, du kochst jetzt nicht für mich. Ich gebe ja zu, ich habe Hunger, aber du gehst jetzt erstmal hoch und legst dich schön in die Badewanne und ICH koche für DICH!"

„DU KOCHST???"; fragte ich spöttisch und kringelte mich vor Lachen.

„Du glaubst, ich kann nicht kochen?", fragte Sirius empört. „Wie habe ich dann die letzten zwei Jahre, in denen ich nun schon alleine wohne, überlebt?"

Hm. Das war ein Argument.

„Ich gebe zu, ich kann sicherlich nicht so vieles und so gut kochen wie du, aber für Spaghetti mit Soße reicht mein Können allemal!"

„Na gut. Aber wehe meine Küche sieht nachher so aus, wie deine!"

„Keine Sorge. Ich regle das nämlich immer so: Ich koche, die Anderen spülen ab. Das Problem dabei ist nur, es gibt bei mir meistens kein Anderen..."

Ich musste grinsen. Ja, das war mein Sirius.

„Okay...aber sonst kommst du zurecht? Du findest alles?"

„Ich bitte dich, Lily! Wie oft bin ich hier bei euch und in eurer Küche??"

Lachend ging ich also nach oben und legte mich in die Badewanne. Ein klein wenig Sorgen um die Küche machte ich mir allerdings trotzdem noch...

Nach einer sehr entspannenden Stunde ging ich wieder runter und traf auf einen schön gedeckten Tisch.

„Sirius Black! Du schaffst es immer wieder, mich zu überraschen!"

„Lily, da bist du ja! Ich wollte schon hochgehen und nachsehen, ob du nicht ertrunken bist. Dann hätte ich Prongs nämlich nie wieder in die Augen sehen können, wo ich dich doch zum Baden geschickt hatte!", meinte Sirius und sie setzten sich.

Ich grinste schon wieder, aber das war ja sozusagen mein Dauerzustand in Sirius' Nähe.

Seine Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße schmeckten wirklich gut (Klar, sie waren nicht so gut wie von mir, aber hey! Wie oft kommt der Mann zum Selber kochen, so oft wie er bei uns mit isst?). Und weil ich so lange gebadet hatte, hatte er sogar schon die Küche aufgeräumt, sodass ich nur noch das Geschirr dazu bringen musste, sich selbst zu spülen (Gott, wie ich Zauberei liebe!).

Leider musste Sirius dann auch schon gehen und ich war allein, aber James würde ja gleich kommen.

Wie sehr ich mich doch getäuscht hatte!

Voller Sorgen ging ich schließlich spät ins Bett. Warum war er nicht hier? Hat er wirklich so viel zu tun? Oder war ihm etwas bei der Arbeit passiert? Nein, dann wäre ich benachrichtigt worden. Vielleicht war ihm etwas auf dem Heimweg passiert? Eigentlich auch Schwachsinn, er apparierte doch immer direkt vor die Tür!

Irgendwann wurde ich schließlich doch vom Schlaf übermannt...

Am nächsten Morgen kamen die Sorgen jedoch wieder, als ich ohne den vertrauten starken Körper neben mir, ohne den vertrauten angenehmen Geruch in meiner Nase, ohne den vertrauten süßen Guten-Morgen-Mein-Schatz-Kuss erwachte. Seufzend stand ich auf und ging ins Bad.

Da die Milch alle war, musste ich wohl oder übel erstmal auf mein allmorgendliches Müsli verzichten und einkaufen gehen.

Als ich wieder zurückkam und aufsperren wollte, stellte ich erschrocken fest, dass schon offen war. Seltsam. Ich konnte mich nämlich genau daran erinnern, zugesperrt zu haben! Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür und ging hinein. Doch die Lösung saß schon auf dem Sofa.

„James!", rief ich erfreut, ließ meine Einkaufstasche fallen und rannte auf meinen Verlobten zu. Doch die Art, wie er zusammengesunken auf dem Sofa saß, wie er sich nicht erhob, um mich freudig in seine Arme zu schließen und zu küssen, wie er, als ich seinen Namen ausrief nur kurz traurig aufgeschaut hatte, ließ mich innehalten. Langsam und vorsichtig ging ich auf ihn zu und kniete mich vor ihm auf den Boden.

„James?", fragte ich behutsam. „James, was ist denn los?"

Endlich sah er mir in die Augen. Ich erschrak. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Das stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht! Der sonst so glücklich strahlende Glanz in seinen Augen fehlte. Das war nicht mein James!

„Lily", sagte er und versuchte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu lächeln. Ich muss sagen, er versagte dabei kläglich.

„Lily. Wie geht es dir?"

„Mir?", fragte ich perplex. Himmel, SAH er denn nicht, dass es mir offensichtlich wieder gut ging?? „Ja, mir geht es gut."

Er seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Aber was ist denn los, verdammt? Wo zum Teufel warst du? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht! Und wenn ich dich hier so sehe mach ich mir immer noch Sorgen!"

„Das tut mir Leid. Ich will nicht, dass du dich sorgst, Lily." Wieder versuchte er zu lächeln.

„Vielleicht würde ich mich ja weniger sorgen, wenn du mir endlich verrätst, was los ist!"

„Lily, ich liebe dich. Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dich jemand verletzt. Dass du in Gefahr kommst. Dass du vielleicht sogar getötet wirst! Und ich bringe dich in Gefahr, ich habe dich zum Orden geführt, wegen mir wurdest du verwundet! Ich bin nicht auf Remus sauer, es war ein Versehen. Aber ich bin auf mich sauer. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du durch mich noch einmal in Gefahr kommst, verletzt wirst! Und deshalb werde ich dich verlassen. Ich werde bei Sirius oder Remus wohnen. Sorg dich nicht um mich."

Er stand auf und verließ das Haus.

Was war denn das? Was redet der da für eine Scheiße?? Von wegen er bringt mich in Gefahr?? Hä???

Immer noch geschockt von seinem Monolog starrte ich ihm hinterher. Endlich realisierte ich, was er da eben gesagt hatte. Ich sprang auf und rannte hinaus. Heiße Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinunter.

„James!James!", rief ich verzweifelt, doch zu spät, er war längst disappariert.

„James...", murmelte ich hoffnungslos und ließ mich auf einer der drei Stufen nieder. Mir war es absolut egal, dass es Mitte Dezember war und schneite und meine Tränen den Schnee schmelzen ließen. Mir war alles egal, alles. Das Einzige, das ich wusste, war, dass die Liebe meines Lebens mich soeben verlassen hatte und mein Herz mitgenommen hatte, der ganze Sinn meines Lebens war mit ihm gegangen und dort, wo früher einmal mein Herz gesessen hatte, war ein riesiges Loch, aus dem ich blutete. Das Blut floss in Strömen, ich würde verbluten. Bei einer offenen Wunde dieser Größe würde ich sicher nicht eine Stunde überleben. Doch das war mir nur Recht. Was sollte mein Leben denn überhaupt noch, nun ganz ohne seinen Sinn? Warum sollte ich noch Leben, wenn ich doch nie wieder glücklich werden würde? Ich wollte gar nicht mehr leben, wenn es leben ohne James Potter bedeutete.

So saß ich nun vor der Treppe des Hauses meiner ehemaligen Schwiegereltern in spe und wartete auf meinen Tod, der sicher bald eintreten würde, ob durch Erfrieren (obwohl ich die Kälte nicht wahrnahm, mein Körper nahm sie wahr!), durch Wassermangel (schließlich floss aus meinem linken Auge der Nil und aus meinem rechten der Amazonas!) oder durch Verbluten (was mir als Heileranwärterin, abgesehen davon, dass es sowieso das Einzige war, das ich wahrnahm, am wahrscheinlichsten und plausibelsten vorkam).

Plötzlich machte es _Plopp_ und ich erkannte durch den Tränenschleier, dass ein schwarz haariger Mann auf meinem Grundstück appariert war.

„Lily!", rief er entsetzt. Ich kannte die Stimme. Es war Sirius! Er würde mich retten...

„Was tust du da? Du erfrierst ja!"

Als er merkte, dass ich mich nicht rührte, trug er mich ins Haus und, nachdem er beinahe über die Einkäufe gestolpert wäre, legte er mich behutsam auf das Sofa und wollte wieder von mir gehen. Doch ich hatte mich in meinem Schmerz verkrampft an ihn geklammert.

„Lass mich nicht allein...weg......weg....James..........weg....ich verblute...", stammelte ich. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sirius aus meinem wirren Gestammel schlau wurde, doch er löste geschickt meine verkrampften Hände von seinem Körper und beruhigte mich ein wenig.

„Lily, ich werde dich nicht allein lassen! Du bist völlig ausgekühlt, du bist keine Ahnung wie viele Stunden vor dem Haus gesessen und ich gehe lediglich kurz in die Küche um dir Tee zu machen und dir eine Decke zu holen."

Schließlich ließ ich ihn gehen und keine zwei Minuten später war er wieder an meiner Seite, deckte mich zu, schob mir zwei Wärmflaschen unter die Decke und drückte mir eine Tasse Tee in die Hand.

Dann setzte er sich neben mich und legte einen Arm um meine Schulter. Erschöpft lehnte ich mich an ihn. Ich wusste, dass er darauf wartete, dass ich anfing zu erzählen, mir aber soviel Zeit lassen würde, wie ich bräuchte. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir einfach so dasaßen und ins Feuer starrten. Immer wieder stand Sirius kurz auf, um neuen Tee zu machen, oder frische Taschentücher zu holen, oder Kekse, die er eigentlich alleine aß.

„Er hat mich verlassen", sagte ich schließlich tonlos, als meine Tränen versiegten und nahm mir einen Keks. „Nachdem ich ihn nach dem Kampf kein einziges Mal in 36 Stunden gesehen hatte, komme ich vom Einkaufen heim und er sitzt auf dem Sofa. Aber er war nicht mehr James! Dann labert er irgendwas von 'Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dich irgendjemand verletzt, deshalb werde ich dich verlassen', steht auf und geht!" Erneut kamen die Tränen und ich warf mich schluchzend in Sirius' Arme. Er streichelte tröstend meinen Rücken und nahm mich fest in seinen Arm. Ich wusste, er würde immer für mich da sein und sich sogar gegen seinen besten Freund stellen.

„Sirius? Ich wollte es eigentlich erst James sagen...ich hatte mich schon so gefreut...aber nun..."

„Ja?", ermutigte er mich, weiter zu reden.

„Ich möchte dich fragen, ob du der Pate von unserem Kind werden möchtest."

„Du...du bist schwanger?", fragte Sirius.

„Ja", erwiderte ich und brachte sogar ein kleines Lächeln zustande.

„Natürlich, Lily, natürlich! Ich werde immer für dich da sein!"

„Ich weiß, Sirius, ich weiß. Und ich bin dir so dankbar."

Wieder übermannten mich der Schmerz und ich ließ den erneuten Tränen freien Lauf.

Ich fühlte seine Wut auf seinen besten Freund und als ich schließlich einschlief und ein paar Stunden später allein erwachte, da wusste ich, er würde bald wieder kommen, ich wusste, er stattete nur James einen kleinen Besuch ab. Beruhigt durch dieses Wissen schlief ich wieder ein.

Ich spürte, wie mich irgendwann jemand hoch hob und in mein großes Bett legte. Jemand legte sich neben mich, aber viel zu weit weg. Ich wollte in meinem Schmerz nicht alleine sein, ich brauchte jemanden. „Sirius, komm bitte näher!", sagte ich flehend und mein bester Freund rutschte ganz nah zu mir, legte seinen Arm um mich und hielt mich ganz fest.

„Verräter!", brüllte jemand und riss mich aus meinen trostlosen und schmerzhaften Träumen. Die Schlafzimmertür knallte zu und Sirius sprang auf und rief: „James!". Er rannte ihm hinterher und schlug die Tür ebenfalls zu.

James?, fragte ich mich verwirrt. Was will der denn hier? Seine Sachen holen oder -ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung entsprang in mir- oder wollte er doch zu mir zurückkommen? Dann wurde mir plötzlich die Situation bewusst und der Schmerz durch fuhr mich wie ein Peitschenhieb. Er hatte gesehen, wie Sirius und ich eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen. Selbst wenn er vorgehabt hätte, zu mir zurück zu kommen, nun war es endgültig vorbei. Sein 'Verräter'-Ruf hallte in meinem Kopf wieder und wieder...

****************

„James!", rief Sirius. „Bleib doch mal stehen und lass mich erklären!"

„Erklären?? Was willst du erklären, Pad?? Dass du dich an Lily rangemacht hast, kaum dass ich weg war???"

„Prongs! Reg dich bitte mal ab! Ich hab mich nicht an Lily rangemacht, du Idiot, ich habe sie getröstet!"

„Getröstet? Ja, ich kann mir auch schon vorstellen wie..."

_Wumm_. James lag am Boden, seine Lippe blutete.

„Du bist doch der größte Riesenhornochse auf Erden. Wie kannst du es wagen", Sirius bebte. „Wie kannst du es wagen, James Potter, zu behaupten, ich hätte mit Lily geschlafen, mit Lily die für mich wie eine Schwester ist, mit Lily, die für mich schon seit der ersten Klasse Tabu war, weil du in sie verliebt warst, mit Lily, die, seit du auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen bist, sie zu verlassen, um sie zu 'beschützen' nur noch ein Häufchen Elend ist! Weißt du, wie ich sie gefunden habe?? Sie saß stundenlang draußen vor der Haustür! Bei der Kälte! Sei froh, dass sie nicht erfroren ist, wer weiß wie lange sie da noch gesessen wäre, wäre ich nicht gekommen! Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass sie außer Gefahr ist, wenn du sie allein lässt? Meinst du, die Todesser wissen nicht, wo ihr wohnt??? Und von wegen du wirst nicht zulassen, dass sie verletzt wird und verlässt sie deswegen! Das war der größte Schmerz, den du ihr jemals zufügen konntest!!! Sie liebt dich so sehr, selbst wenn ich mich an sie ranmachen WÜRDE, was ich nie, nie, NIE machen würde, würde sie nicht darauf eingehen, weil sie DICH IDIOTEN so liebt!!! MIT LILY, DIE VON DIR SCHWNAGER IST, DU DEPP!!!"

James sah ihn perplex an. „Lil...Lily...sie...ist schwanger?"

„Ja! Und wenn du jetzt nicht SOFORT zu ihr reingehst und dich entschuldigst, dann garantiere ich dir nicht, dass du hier leben wieder rauskommst!!!!!", brüllte Sirius.

James sah, wie ernst Sirius es meinte und seine und Remus' Kopfwäsche hatte gefruchtet. So ging er schließlich mit hängendem Kopf in sein Schlafzimmer.

****************

Vorsichtig öffnete sich die Tür und James spähte hinein.

Mein Herz (ja, ich hatte wieder ein Herz!) machte einen klitzekleinen Hüpfer, als ich sah, dass er wieder wesentlich besser aussah, als gestern, wesentlich mehr wie mein James.

„Lily? Ich...ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll...es...es tut mir so Leid. Ich bin so ein hirnloser Idiot. Ich liebe dich und", er kniete sich vor ihrem Bett hin, „ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen. Ich war so voller Sorge, ich bin schier ausgerastet! Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken! Lily!" Er schluchzte.

„James", sagte ich sanft. „Tu das nie wieder, verstanden?"

„Heißt das", fragte er zögerlich, „heißt das, du verzeihst mir?"

Ich nickte. Natürlich vergab ich ihm, natürlich nahm ich ihn zurück, jetzt da ich wieder ganz war, da mein Leben wieder einen Sinn hatte.

„Lily, ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nie wieder verlassen! Bist du wirklich schwanger?"

Ich nickte wieder.

Er strahlte mich an. „Oh Lily! Darf ich dich küssen?"

Ich lächelte. „Komm her, du Depp!"

Und er kam aufs Bett und küsste mich und ich wusste, dass die schlimmste Krise in meinem Leben überstanden war und ich überlebt hatte und dass selbst tiefe, blutende Löcher in der Brust wieder heilen können.


	2. Was Bei Remus Geschah

Was bei Remus geschah:

James rannte aus ihrem Haus und apparierte in einen nahe gelegenen Wald.

„Aaaarrghh!!" Er schrie sich beinahe die Seele aus dem Leib. Er hatte gerade mit der Frau, die er mehr liebte, als sein eigenes Leben, als alles auf der Welt, Schluss gemacht. Sie hatten heiraten wollen! Aber es musste sein. Er hatte keine Wahl. Es war ganz allein seine Schuld gewesen, dass sie beinahe getötet worden wäre! Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass etwas dieser Art noch einmal passieren würde. Er hatte sie zum Orden geführt!! Er hasste sich dafür. Er hasste sich so sehr.

Nachdem er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, apparierte er zu Sirius. Sirius, seinen besten Freund. Er würde ihn aufnehmen, ihn aufmuntern, für ihn da sein! Er klopfte an seine Wohnungstür. Niemand öffnete. Er klopfte wieder, diesmal etwas heftiger, etwas lauter und länger. Wieder nichts. Verdammt, Sirius konnte doch unmöglich so fest schlafen!

„Padfoot! Verdammt Alter, mach auf, Pad! Es ist schon fast Mittag, wie kann man nur so lange so fest schlafen? Sirius Black!!", rief er doch so langsam sah er ein, dass Sirius nicht zu Hause war. 'Vielleicht schläft er ja bei einer neuen Eroberung', überlegte er. Aber irgendwie kam ihm das auch komisch vor, denn er wusste, dass er Jane eigentlich noch liebte. Naja, vielleicht wollte er sich auch nur ein wenig über sie hinweg trösten...

Schließlich kam er zu dem Entschluss, es bei Remus zu versuchen.

Er klopfte an die Tür.

„Moony? Ich bins, Prongs!"

Remus öffnete die Tür.

„Verdammt, Prongs, was ist denn los??", fragte er erschrocken und ließ seinen Freund herein.

„Darf ich ein paar Tage bei dir schlafen? So lange, bis ich Pad erreicht hab..."

„Äh..... … ja klar....aber warum denn? Hast du dich mit Lily gestritten? Hat sie dich rausgeworfen?"

„Naja...nicht direkt...ich habe sie verlassen."

„Www...aa.....ww.....aaa...ab....ab...wwwwa...." Remus brachte kein vernünftiges Wort zustande.

James setzte sich niedergeschlagen auf das schäbige Sofa der schlecht beheizten Wohnung.

„Aber...wieso?", fragte Remus schließlich nach einer Weile.

„Weil ich sie in Gefahr bringe."

Remus starrte ihn perplex an. War James nun völlig übergeschnappt?

„Prongs, geht's dir noch gut? Ich glaube ich sag mal im St. Mungo Bescheid, dass sie jemanden aus der geschlossenen Station vermissen..."

„Moony, ich meins ernst!"

„Ich auch!", erwiderte der und setzte sich, James immer noch anstarrend, ihm gegenüber."Wie kommst du bitte darauf, dass du Lily in Gefahr bringst???"

„Ich habe sie zum Orden gebracht-"

„Weil sie es wollte!"

„Ja, aber sie wusste doch nicht, was auf sie zukommen würde!"

„Oh doch, das wusste sie!"

„Unterbrich mich bitte nicht! Ich habe sie zum Orden gebracht, wegen mir nahm sie an der Schlacht teil-"

„Niemand hat sie dazu gezwungen, auch du nicht und sie wusste ganz genau, was passieren konnte!"

„Moony! Ich rede! Wegen mir nahm sie an der Schlachte teil, wegen MIR wurde sie verletzt-"

„Jetzt hör doch auf, so einen Schmarrn zu labern! Es war schließlich MEIN Zauber, der sie getroffen hat! Also wenn, dann ist es ja wohl eher meine Schuld, als deine!"

„Hörst du jetzt bitte mal auf, mich zu unterbrechen??" James war mittlerweile aufgestanden und brüllte nun aus voller Kehle. „Und JA, es war dein Zauber, aber du wolltest die ja nicht treffen!!! Es war ein Versehen! Ich bin nicht mal sauer auf dich!!"

Auch Remus stand inzwischen und redete in nicht minderer Lautstärke auf seinen Freund ein.

„Aber auf dich! Prongs, das ist doch totaler Blödsinn! Du gehst jetzt sofort zu Lily und entschuldigst dich bei ihr! Oder-"

„Nein, ich werde sie nicht weiter verletzten!", unterbrach dieser ihn aufgebracht.

„Oder liebst du sie nicht mehr?"

„Doch! Das ist doch der springende Punkt, Moony! Gerade WEIL ich sie so liebe, kann ich nicht zu ihr zurückkehren und sie in Gefahr bringen!!!"

„Sag mal, merkst du gar nicht mehr, was für eine Scheiße du laberst???"

„Ach mir reichts jetzt! Ich wollte hier nur ein wenig Trost und Unterschlupf, aber da du mich ja nur anschreist gehe ich jetzt wohl lieber! Ich dachte, du wärst mein Freund!! War ich nicht immer für DICH da??", schrie James aufgebracht und rannte hinaus. In der Tür drehte er sich noch mal um und sagte: „Ich gehe nun zu Padfoot, DER wird mich verstehen und unterstützen!"

„Na, da bin ich aber mal gespannt...", meinte Remus.

„Du wirst schon sehen, Remus. Padfoot ist ein wahrer Freund! Wenn ich daran denke, was ich die letzten Jahre immer für dich gemacht habe..."

„James! Sirius wird dir ebenso wenig helfen, ganz einfach WEIL er dein Freund ist!"

Doch da war James schon längst disappariert.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Tür. Wenn das mal gut ging! Die arme Lily. Was war James nur für ein Idiot! Sah er denn nicht, dass diese Aktion Lily noch viel mehr verletzten musste?

James apparierte wieder vor Sirius Wohnung. Nachdem auch diesmal niemand auf sein Klopfen öffnete, beschloss er, hier auf seinen besten Freund zu warten. Wo steckte der denn nur? Aber was war denn in Remus gefahren? Natürlich würde Sirius zu ihm stehen! Sie waren schließlich beste Freunde!! Eigentlich hatte er auch von Remus gedacht, er würde ihn verstehen. Er hätte jetzt gut Trost gebrauchen können! Schließlich hatte er seine Traumfrau verlassen! Aber nein, stattdessen wurde er nur angebrüllt. Pah! Er brauchte Remus doch gar nicht! Früher oder später würde der schon wieder angekrochen kommen und sich entschuldigen. Und er, James Potter, würde, nicht nachtragend, wie er war, seine Entschuldigung großzügig annehmen!

So saß er schließlich den ganzen Tag vor der Tür seines Freundes und malte sich aus, wie er natürlich Recht behielt und Remus verzieh und wie Lily, nun da er sie nicht mehr in Gefahr bringen konnte, ein glückliches, zufriedenes Leben leben würde, eine anderen Mann kennen lernen würde, mit ihm zehn glückliche Kinder haben würde (bei diesem Gedanken zog sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen und ein ganz dicker Kloß saß in seinem Hals, doch so sehr er auch versuchte ihn herunter zu schlucken und sich für Lily zu freuen, so recht wollte ihm das irgendwie nicht gelingen).

Irgendwann, es war schon lange dunkel, wurde es ihm zu kalt. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wo er nun hin sollte, denn draußen schlafen wollte er nicht und zu Remus kam auch nicht in Frage.

Peter! Wozu hat man vier Freunde?

Doch Peter war ebenfalls nicht zu hause, wie er bald enttäuscht feststellen sollte.

'Wo sind die nur alle?', fragte er sich verzweifelt. Er fühlte sich hundeelend. So allein war er noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben gewesen.

Anscheinend blieb ihm doch nur eine Wahl. Er seufzte und apparierte wieder zu Remus.

Sirius verließ Lily nur ungern, doch er musste diesen Arsch, den er seinen Freund nannte finden! Wie konnte er nur?? Wie konnte er seine wundervolle Verlobte, die er doch schon seit mindestens der vierten Klasse so sehr liebte, verlassen? Vorsichtig stand er auf, um Lily nicht zu wecken und apparierte zu seiner Wohnung. Wider Erwarten fand er keinen James vor seiner Tür sitzen.

'Na gut', dachte er sich, ' vielleicht ist er ja bei Moony.'

Er apparierte zu seinem Freund und wollte gerade an die Tür klopfen, als er ein Plopp vernahm und James an seiner Seite auftauchte.

„Da bist du ja!", rief James erfreut, als er seinen besten Freund endlich gefunden hatte.

„Da bist DU ja!", schrie Sirius zornentbrannt und stürzte sich auf James. „Wie konntest du nur??", brüllte er, während er den verdutzen James gegen die Wand drückte und mit dem Zauberstab bedrohte. „Wie konntest du das Lily nur antun? Weißt du überhaupt, wie sehr sie leidet?? Du laberst irgendeine Scheiße von wegen 'nie mehr verletzen wollen' und tust dann genau das!"

Von dem Geschrei vor seiner Tür angelockt, öffnete Remus neugierig die Tür und war überrascht, seine zwei Freunde zu sehen.

„Pad! Beruhige dich!", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Moony, du weißt nicht, was er Lily angetan hat!", rief der aufgebracht.

„Doch ich weiß es und ich weiß, dass er absolut falsch liegt mit seinen Behauptungen, doch es hilft ihr nichts, wenn du ihn jetzt verfluchst! Du warst bei ihr, nicht wahr?"

„Ja.", antwortete Sirius und ließ seinen Griff lockerer.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Nun ja, ein Häufchen Elend sieht im Vergleich zu ihr noch richtig gut aus...", meinte Sirius düster.

„Okay, Padfoot, geh zurück zu Lily und überlass James mir."

Sirius sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde ihn schon nicht so leicht davon kommen lassen", meinte Remus und lächelte grimmig.

Sirius nickte und verschwand wieder. Remus schob James in seine Wohnung und setzte ihn aufs Sofa.

„James Charlus Potter.(*) Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir schon mal jemand gesagt hat, aber du bist ein Riesenidiot", sagte Remus und sah James aufmerksam an.

James sagte nichts, er starrte nur leer an die Wand gegenüber. Sirius hatte gesagt, ein Häufchen Elend sehe im Vergleich zu Lily gut aus!

„Weißt du, dass du die Frau, die du so liebst heute mehr verletzt hast, als sie jemals verletzt wurde? Und ich dachte, genau das wolltest du verhindern? Und jetzt hör mir bitte genau zu. .! Glaubst du wirklich, Lily hätte sich davon abbringen lassen, in den Orden zu gehen? Und bei dem Kampf, Lily wusste, was auf sie zu kam! Und sie hätte sich auch von niemand davon abbringen lassen mit zu kämpfen, nicht wenn alle ihre Freunde dabei sind! Und das waren wir alle! Außerdem WILL sie SELBST etwas gegen Voldemort tun! Und vor allem, selbst wenn sie nicht im Orden wäre? Glaubst du allen Ernstes, sie wäre dadurch so viel weniger in Gefahr? Wir sind zur Zeit ALLE in Gefahr, das ändert sich doch nicht, in dem du sie verlässt! Im Gegenteil! Die Todesser wissen, wo ihr wohnt und du lässt sie alleine im Haus! So und mal abgesehen davon, dass du sie beinahe viel mehr in Gefahr gebracht hast... was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht? Niemand soll sie verletzen können?? Selbst wenn dein Plan aufgegangen wäre und sie niemand mehr PHYSISCH verletzen könnte...glaubst du, dass sie sich darum noch kümmert? Glaub mir, physischer Schmerz ist oft nur halb so schlimm wie psychischer Schmerz. Und den hast du ihr garantiert zugefügt. Sie liebt dich, ihr wollt heiraten! Glaubst du wirklich, sie kommt so einfach darüber hinweg, dass du sie verlassen hast? James. Denk darüber nach. Denk über meine Worte nach. Und dann geh zu ihr. Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen und wenn ich dich morgen früh hier noch sehe, dann garantiere ich dir mein Freund, dass ich dich eigenhändig zu ihr schleifen werde und du dich bei ihr entschuldigen wirst, ansonsten überlege ich mir, ob ich nicht doch einmal 'Crucio' an einem Menschen ausprobieren sollte! Gute Nacht."

Remus ging zu Bett, inständig hoffend, dass seine Gardinenpredigt etwas bei James bewirkt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst hätte tun sollen. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass James die Liebe seines Lebens wegen so einem lächerlichen Grund verlassen hatte.

James saß die ganze Nacht auf Remus' Sofa und dachte nach. So langsam dämmerte ihm, dass seine Freund wohl Recht haben mussten. Lily! Er liebte sie so sehr! Und eigentlich fühlte er sich, seit seinem Entschluss, mit ihr Schluss zu machen, auch nicht mehr ganz. Er war nicht mehr er selbst. Was auch an ihm nagte, war die Tatsache, dass er genau das Gegenteil bewirkt hatte, von dem was er wollte. Er hatte sie nur noch mehr verletzt und auch noch mehr in Gefahr gebracht!

Irgendwann fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Als Remus am nächsten Morgen aufstand, fand er auf seinem Sofa nur noch eine kleinen Zettel.

_Danke!_

_ Prongs_

Remus lächelte erleichtert.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Ich wollte einfach einen Zweitnamen für James und da Charlus Potter der einzige ist, den wir kennen, der wahrscheinlich mit James verwandt ist, habe ich ihm diesen Namen gegeben. Er muss ja deswegen nicht sein Vater gewesen sein. Kann ja genauso gut sein Onkel oder Großvater oder was weiß ich sein. :-)


End file.
